Dawn of a Better Time
by sileefern
Summary: A story about a Hunter and an Angel who fell deeply in love with each other. How is life going to change after finally confessing their love for each other? (Destiel)
1. The Unscripted Confession

**The Unscripted Confession**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. Not that it mattered what day it was. Every day was a working day in the Winchester family business. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, highlighting the strong facial features of the hunter sprawled on the sofa. He clutched onto the thick blanket that Cas had placed on him in the middle of the night. His other hand was inches away from the half drunk whiskey bottle at the head of the sofa. Cas stood there at the feet of the sofa and stared at Dean. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. He hadn't even removed his shoes. Cas tilted his head and smiled. Cas often fought the urge to do this in front of Dean. Putting on a facade of a grown man, Dean was still a child through and through.

Fragments of their argument from last night began drifting into Castiel's mind as he slowly shifted his gaze to the lake outside the window. It was such a silly fight. Cas had asked Dean to take a break from hunting for some time. He knew the job was getting to him. Dean was drinking and swearing more than usual. He was also upset most of the time. Cas was deeply concerned about him but Dean had dismissed his opinion, and every attempt that Cas made to make Dean realize this was shot down by him. Cas was saddened when he thought about the weight that Dean carried on his shoulders. He never let anyone see his pain, his agony or the tremendous guilt that he carried around subconsciously.

Cas sighed. If only Dean would realize how much he meant to Cas, maybe he would start taking care of himself more. Maybe, he would finally see why Cas only answered his prayers. Maybe he would see why Cas was willing to sacrifice everything, EVERYTHING, for him. Turning against his brothers and sisters for him, distancing himself in purgatory just to protect him. Falling from heaven for him.

Cas looked back at Dean. The sunlight was directly on his face now, highlighting his freckles and beautiful brown hair. Cas wanted nothing more than to hold his face in his hands and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He would make sure that everything was okay, like he always tried to do for Dean. He would put his life on the line for Dean, knowing that it would be totally worth it.

Dean slowly opened his eyes. Through crinkled eyes he saw Cas wearing his T-shirt which he had lent him last night. His hair was in a mess. He was a pleasurable sight as he almost sparkled in the sunlight. He knew that Cas had been standing there and staring at him. His heart gave a slight flutter but he tried not to show how good it felt to have realized that. He sat up on the sofa and rubbed his eyes while trying to stifle a yawn. Once again he looked at Cas who was still staring at him and smiled.

"What? You going to just stand there and look pretty?"

Cas tilted his head slightly with his eyebrows crossed. The things Dean said always confused him. _Did Dean think he was pretty?_ He opened his mouth to ask Dean what he meant, but Dean cut him off.

"How long have you been up?"

"I don't sleep Dean"

"Right"

Cas sat down next to Dean and looked at him.

"I wish to apologize about our argument last night"

"Forget about it Cas"

Dean unscrewed the whiskey bottle and was about to put it to his mouth. Cas gently pushed the bottle away with a pleading expression on his face. Dean gave him an exasperated look.

"Dean I just want you to know that I only said the things I said last night because…. Because…" Cas was grappling to find the right words. He knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't quite get it out of his mouth.

"Because?" Dean said and gave him a lopsided smile. It was more of a mischievous, teasing smile.

"Because, I care about you Dean. Very much. And I need you."

Cas lowered his gaze to his hands. He couldn't bear to look at Dean, not knowing what Dean would say next.

"I know Cas." Dean said, as he gently placed his hand on Cas's. "And I love you too."


	2. Coming To Terms

**Thanks guys for reading my first fic - The Unscripted Confession. I received quite a positive response due to which I decided to write the second one. This is a continuation of the the first, hence you might want to read that too just to get the thread of the story, however it's not really necessary. You can follow me on Twitter ( sileee) to get the latest updates about my upcoming fics. Love you guys. Thanks for your support.**

**Coming to Terms**

Castiel's head shot up as his blue eyes met the gaze of those beautiful green ones. Dean didn't seem to be joking.

The world had stopped still for what seemed like an eternity. Cas was oblivious to the bird grabbing a fish in the lake, causing a splatter of water in every direction, or to the bees working tirelessly to gather every single drop of nectar for their Queen. Cas spent a lot of time observing his father's beautiful creations, trying to understand God's earthly creatures. Animals were easy to understand. They were simple, their behaviour highly predictable. Humans, on the other hand, were very complex. On a normal day, Cas would have spent hours wondering about these things. But not today. Especially after what Dean had said.

"And I love you too."

Dean's voice echoed in his head. Cas wasn't sure that he had heard him correctly. Cas scanned every inch of Dean's face for some sign of an explanation as to what he meant. Did he really mean it the way Cas perceived it? But Dean just smiled at him tenderly, his grip firm on Cas's hand.

"What?" Cas whispered. His voice failed him. He could hear his own heart beat and hoped that it would quiet down. He feared Dean would hear it. His palms were sweating and he could barely breathe. As an Angel he never felt the need to consume water, however right now he felt like he could have drunk the whole lake right outside their temporary abode. All of these physical sensations were so very new to him, and he blamed it on his vessel, Jimmy Novak.

"It's true Cas", Dean said. "It's something I should have told you a long time ago."

Cas was speechless. _A long time ago?_ For how long has Dean felt that way about him?

"Cas, lately I have developed certain… feelings… for you. I love being with you. I would do anything for you." Dean paused for some time, deep in thought. It was almost as if he was considering whether to say the next sentence or not. Carefully weighing his words, he finally said, "I know you think this is probably wrong… you know… with you being extremely religious" he chuckled nervously and continued, " and both of us being men and all…"

Cas would have literally blown his head off laughing if it hadn't been for his temporary situation-inflicted paralysis. _Both of us being men? _And the thought of him being a human being and Cas being a freaking Angel had never crossed his mind?

"Well don't just sit there staring at me like a goofball. Say something!"

"Dean, I'm speechless. You have taken me by surprise."

"Say anything. Tell me what you feel." Dean laced his fingers with Cas's.

For the first time in a long time, Dean felt as nervous as he did right now. What was Cas going to say? Had he been mis-interpreting those long, soulful looks that they shared together? Or that undeniable concern that Cas showed towards him. Had he misunderstood what Cas meant by the '_profound bond'_?

"Dean, I have this warm feeling inside me. I don't really know what it is. But it sure as hell wasn't there before we started talking…"

"Do you feel happy?" Dean asked, almost on the edge of the sofa. His desperation was almost tangible.

"Yes Dean. I am happy." Cas said and smiled warmly. Dean's face lit up instantly.

"Do you love me, Cas?" Dean looked at him expectantly, with bated breath. His grip on Cas's hand had tightened.

After a long pause Cas finally found his voice. "Yes Dean, I believe I do." Cas said and smiled at Dean. It was hard for him not to smile. Dean seemed so happy. That was the exact expression that Cas had always strived to see on Dean's face. All those times Cas rushed to Dean's aid, all those fights that he fought for him, but never before was this expression seen on that handsome face. And now, all he did was confess his feelings for him, and all of Dean's troubles had rolled away.

"Thank you, Cas." Dean said and leaned in closer. Once again Cas involuntarily blocked out his surroundings. He couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that Dean was close. Way too close.


	3. The Fanged Monster

**The Fanged Monster**

It was an exceptionally beautiful day for hunting. The sun was shining brightly overhead and the grass was greener than ever. The strong wind was blowing in through the windows of the Impala messing up Sam's hair more than usual. Dean was enjoying himself a little too much after returning to work from a week long holiday. Taking Castiel's advice, he had taken the week off. And the week had been very well spent indeed, waking up each morning to a set of beautiful blue eyes and messy jet black hair. The thought of it had made Dean's heart skip a beat, which happened for the gazillionth time this morning. Things were finally falling into place, and he couldn't have been happier.

"You should take a vacation more often, Dean" Sam joked as he caught Dean smiling to himself.

"Yeah Sammy, there's nothing that can go wrong today!" Dean said excitedly.

Sam smiled and asked, "Hey, have you seen Cas lately?"

"No." Dean answered way too quickly. He hadn't gotten around to telling Sam about his recent 'development'.

"He hasn't been around much. I haven't seen him for at least a week, I'm guessing"

"You tried praying to him?" Dean joked and laughed way too much at his own joke.

A week away from Sam helped him look at him differently as well. He was not the annoying little brother who always kept secrets from him and ended up ruining everything. Dean looked at Sam and saw a man trying to live a normal life. Normal never really happened in the Winchester household since they were raised in '_the life'. _A week away from him had cleared his mind and given him a whole new perception of his younger brother.

"So this nest of vampires, how many are presumed to be in there?" Dean inquired.

"About five. That's what James told me."

James was a hunter with whom Dean and Sam had worked a long time ago. He had been seriously injured while taking down this nest of vampires and had sought Sam's help in killing the rest of the vampires that he had been unable to take down.

"James is crazy" Dean barked. "Going into a vampires nest without any backup. It's a whole damn nest for god's sake!"

"Yep. And that's how the other's managed to escape."

"How is he even sure that they'd still be in the same place? I mean, they may have moved from there. It's common sense. But then again, common sense is a trait that those douche bags lack, don't they?"

Sam chuckled and said, "I guess these are the smart ones then. They moved to another place. James's sources have informed him about their recent location."

"They are going to be a tough lot, Sammy. They must have their guards all up, since they've already been attacked. They must be expecting the next attack, right?"

Sam's facial expressions hardened. It was going to be tough, but not impossible. They had taken on much worse in the past.

"But Sammy, I am telling you. We are going to kill those douche bags, every single one of them. Just because… IT IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" Dean chimed cheerfully. His spunk was back again.

After driving for about an hour, with Sam criticizing Dean's fast food habits and Dean defensively hurtling abuses at Sam's salad diet, it still continued to be a good day for Dean. When they finally arrived at their destination, Dean found it to be exactly how he had imagined it to be – a deserted, rickety old wooden house in the middle of nowhere. A part of the forest had been cleared to make room for the house. It was barely visible from where they had parked. It seemed to be falling apart. The windows and doors didn't seem to be providing any protection at all. And worst of all, it seemed quiet. Way too quiet. Almost as if nobody inhabited it. Not even the vampires. But just in case, Dean had pulled the car over a short distance away from the destination so that the sound of the Impala wouldn't warn the vampires.

Dean opened the trunk of his beloved Impala and pulled out a Machete. No other weapon out of his vast arsenal would help today. However, instinctively he tucked his gun in his jeans behind his back. All senses heightened, Dean and Sam treaded towards the battered house, trying to make as little sound as possible. When they reached the door, they gripped their machetes tighter, and Dean gave the door a gentle push to see whether it was unlocked. It swung open with a loud squeak.

'So much for the element of surprise' though Dean.

Sam and Dean walked into the house after Dean tentatively stuck his head in to check whether the coast was clear. As they walked into the living room, the hardwood floor creaked under their feet. Dean let out a sigh. Those douche bags _were_ really smart. No better house to hide out in than the one that has pre-installed security alarms like these. Just then they heard the sound of a couple of footsteps in the other room. They were here. Sam and Dean took cover with machetes raised in the air, ready to strike.

A figure emerged through the doorway that connected what looked like a kitchen to the living room. It was a tall, rather young looking man. He looked like he couldn't be more than 25, however being a vampire he most certainly was way older than that. He scanned the living room but couldn't see anybody. His skin was completely pale, except for the skin under his eyes, which looked dark. He hadn't slept well recently. Anybody would, if there were a bunch of hunters with sharp machetes after their life. He was soon followed by girl, who was comparatively shorter. She was just as pale as the boy and had jet black hair that fell on her face. She seemed young too. Standing in the doorway, each looking in a different direction, they looked like a couple of rock stars on the cover of an 80's rock album. Dean had always wondered why the vampires dressed like that. Every single one of them. And what's with the obsession with black clothes? But he never really figured out why.

"Somebody's here, I can feel it." The girl whispered.

"Well, get ready then." The boy said without looking at her, his eyes still scanning the house.

Both of them opened their mouths slightly to reveal a set of sharp fangs.

Dean mouthed the words 'There are supposed to be five, right?' and Sam nodded. Dean gave him the '_let's get this done'_ look and Sam nodded again. Just then there was a loud crack outside the house. The girl let out a tiny yelp while the boy jolted in his place. They both cautiously edged towards the window to see what had caused the noise.

Window of opportunity.

Sam and Dean sprung into action. Dean chopped off the head of the boy with one clean sweep of the machete. His head fell to the ground with a loud thud and his body followed suit. The girl screamed and tried to escape, but Sam's machete swipe was faster than her feet. There was another loud thud as she fell to the ground. Dean and Sam exchanged glances. This was easy. A little too easy. Were they being played? Cautiously they approached the kitchen, from where the young vampires had entered. As they reached the middle of the room, the floor gave in and the two hunters crashed into the basement below. The fall was much harder than expected. Dean's entire body ached and his vision had become blurry. Amidst the wooden debris, he found Sam lying a few feet away, face down. It seemed like he had passed out. It was hard for Dean to keep his eyes open. He heard footsteps. His eyes strained to see who it was, but all he could see were blurry figures in black. His eyes finally shut close, and a maniacal laughter was the last thing he heard.

When he finally came to, he was propped on a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back, and so was Sam. He saw a man sitting in front of him with a wide smirk on his face. His sleek dark hair clung to his head. He seemed muscular and strong. Two others stood on either side of him with menacing looks on their faces and their hands crossed like bodyguards. The man who was seated raised his hands to his mouth and rubbed his lips with the index finger of his right hand.

"Dean Winchester" The man said out loud and stared at Dean, almost like he was trying to analyse him. Sam woke up with a start on hearing his brother's name.

"I've waited a long time to meet you Winchesters. Heard a lot about you. I'm Damien"

"Yeah, I hate you too" Dean spat.

"Did you like my trap?"

So those two vampires up there were bait.

"The vampires you killed up there were our newest additions. They were, in fact, turned the very day that your buddy attacked us. They were not a very promising pair, to be honest. Thank you for doing the dirty work for us."

"You disgust me."

"How would you like to become a vampire again, Dean? Was the first time… eventful?"

So he had heard of the time that Dean had been turned into a vampire before. Dean focussed on grabbing his knife that was discretely hidden in his back pocket. His gun was gone. Once he had the knife in his hand, he began rubbing it against the ropes that bound his hands.

"How can I forget?" Dean said, trying to engage them while he attempted to break free. "I remember ganking a few of your lot even when I was one of you." It was Dean's turn to smirk now. Damien got up from the chair, his smirk had been replaced with a cold hard stare.

"Save the sass, Dean. We'll see who's laughing once both of you have been turned. You will be my star vampires." Damien said dreamily. He glanced at the other two vampires and continued, "Go nuts, both of you."

Dean quickly scanned the room for any sharp objects strong enough to behead the vampires. It wouldn't matter anyway, his hands were tied way too tight. He couldn't get the ropes to cut. He struggled harder and harder as one of the vampires approached him and Damien went and sat back on his chair.

'This is it' Dean thought. Just when things were finally back in place. Just when he had sorted things out with Sam, who was now desperately writhing in his chair with a look of sheer horror on his face. Just when he had found 'the one'. He remembered the week that he had spent with Cas. It was the one thing… the last thing… he wanted to remember as a human being. The vampire had moved in closer and leaned over to bite Dean on the neck. Dean was about to close his eyes in surrender when he heard a familiar ruffling of feathers. His eyes widened as he saw the vampire, who was about to turn him, scream in pain as a bright white light emanated from his mouth and eyes. As the vampire fell to the ground, Dean looked in awe at the person who had saved him. Standing taller than what Dean remembered, Castiel looked fierce; his blue eyes filled with rage. Words couldn't describe just how happy he was to see Castiel. If it weren't for his bound hands, Dean would have flung his hands around Castiel's neck. It seemed like the clichéd '_damsel in distress_' situation here but Dean found it really hard to relish the fact that _he_ was the '_damsel in distress_'.

Castiel turned around suddenly to face the other vampires, his beige trench coat giving a wild flutter. They seemed visibly terrified. Angel triumphed Vampire after all. Damien got up from the chair and slowly put his hand in his back pocket. It seemed like he was clutching onto a gun or some sort of a weapon. Dean almost laughed at his naivety. As if a gun was going to hurt Cas in any way.

"I thought you would show up." Damien said. His voice seemed to be failing him. "You are, after all, the Winchester pet, aren't you?"

Dean now began wildly rubbing his knife against the ropes. They were finally beginning to loosen up.

The vampire who was standing next to Damien, came forward towards Castiel with a knife. With one flick of his hand, Castiel had him pinned to the opposite wall. "I'll deal with you later. You are not of import." Castiel said aggressively.

Dean looked back at Damien. Damien edged across the room trying to put as much distance between him and the angel. He was now standing on Dean's right side, with Castiel standing opposite both of them. He seemed visibly nervous, however he had another knife in his hand. One that shone as bright as silver. Dean's jaw dropped as he realized what that was. It was the only weapon that could fatally hurt Castiel – the Angel Blade. Castiel realized it too, but he didn't seem scared.

Damien finally mustered the courage and moved forward to stab Castiel.

'NO NO NO NO NO. This cannot happen.' Dean desperately tugged at his ropes. They finally gave way. He freed himself off the ropes and lunged forward, thrusting himself on the vampire. Damien struggled to get back on to his feet. The blow of the jump had caused the blade to fall out of his hands. He struggled on the ground as Dean tried his best to keep him pinned to the ground. By this time, Sam had also freed himself from the chair and helped Dean contain the monster.

"Step aside you two" Castiel said in a calm, commanding voice.

Dean and Sam moved aside and the vampire rolled onto his back. His eyes were filled with terror. Castiel was not in a forgiving mood right now. Without wasting any more time, he pressed his palm onto Damien's forehead, who then screamed in agony as a blinding white light poured out of his mouth and eyes. The screaming stopped and he fell cold on the ground. Castiel did the same to the whimpering vampire pinned to the wall. Dean pocketed his gun which fell out of Damien's jacket pocket.

He then looked at Dean. His expression was totally different. Dean could perceive a look of concern, of relief that he had been saved, and most importantly, a look of love. Dean smiled at him. They had telepathically communicated to each other that they were okay.

"Wow, that's quite a mess we've made." Sam said slowly. Dean tore his eyes from the gaze of those enchanting blue eyes and looked around. It was a mess.

"I say we burn this house to the ground. We'll be doing it a favour, to be honest." Dean said.

Sam chuckled. "Let's do this."

After having set fire to the house, the trio headed back to the car. On the way to the car, Dean said, "Your timing could not have been any better, Cas!"

"I heard you call me" Castiel said.

"But wait, I didn-" Dean suddenly remembered the time that he had thought about Castiel just before the vampire was about to turn him. Had he involuntarily summoned Castiel? He felt a warm feeling in his stomach at this thought.

As Dean was placing the machetes back in the trunk, Castiel opened the back door of the car.

"Hey Cas, why don't you ride shotgun today. I wanna sit behind and maybe… stretch my legs a little."

Castiel nodded and sat on the seat next to Dean's. He didn't think much of it, but Dean couldn't shake off the feeling that Sam had probably guessed what was really going on here. And if he had, Dean was really grateful for the way Sam had handled the news. He opened the front door and jumped in the driver's seat.

"Dammit!'' Dean swore as he turned the engine on.

"What?" asked Castiel and Sam in unison.

"I forgot to ask those douche bags why they love to wear black!"


	4. The Third Wheel

**The Third Wheel**

Sam was jolted out of his sleep as the Impala bounced over a pothole. He crinkled his eyes as the sun hit his face from the windows of the Impala. He checked the time to realize that he had been out for about half an hour. His thoughts drifted back to the vampire hunt that they were returning from. They had almost escaped by the skin of their teeth. If only Castiel hadn't shown up on time, both Dean and Sam would have been turned into vampires by now.

He tilted his head to look at Dean in the driver's seat, whose eyes were set on the road. Slowly, he averted his gaze to the back of Castiel's head, who was now looking outside the window. He wondered when Dean and Castiel would tell him the truth. They needed to know that he was okay with it. He then wondered whether he would really be okay with it? Castiel was, after all, their close friend. He was almost like family. How would this development change things?

He then noticed Castiel slowly place his hand over Dean's hand that was clutching the gear. Sam quickly looked out of the window.

'Oh Man. Not here. Not now' Sam thought. He then realized that though he was okay with it, he had no idea how he would deal with their displays of affection in front of him. This was a whole new arena for him. It felt different. He had seen Dean flirt and make out with a whole lot of girls before, but this was a first. Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek. Dean momentarily took his eyes off the road and faced Castiel who then kissed him full on the lips.

Sam closed his eyes instinctively. He wouldn't want them to feel uncomfortable if they realized that he was awake. And for God's sake, he wished Dean would keep his eyes on the road. The rest of the ride consisted of them whispering little nothings to each other. They were unaware of the fact that Sam was awake. Sam tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation and tried to fall asleep. He hated himself right now as sleep seemed so far away right now. He pulled his jacket over his head which he rested on the window as his teeth clattered to the Impala's vibrations.

Sam woke up the next morning to a strong, delicious aroma. Looks like Dean was baking pie. Sunlight streamed in through Sam's window. Last evening had been especially difficult to deal with. Castiel and Dean tried to hide their affection for each other around Sam, and Sam pretended like he didn't know. He hoped they'd tell him soon so it wouldn't be so weird all the time. Sam rolled out of his bed, brushed his teeth and dragged himself to the kitchen of the bunker. The heady smell of the apple pie made his stomach rumble.

He rubbed his eyes and almost did a double take when he saw Castiel standing in the kitchen. He was wearing the T-shirt that Dean was wearing last night and suddenly Sam's legs felt wobbly. He was obviously not supposed to acknowledge the fact, but damn, were they even _trying_ to hide it? Maybe they wanted to drop subtle hints before telling him. Whatever they were doing, Sam just decided to go with the flow.

"Good morning, Sam." Castiel said in his deep voice.

"Morning" Sam replied hoarsely, "When did you wake up?"

"Curse of the Angel Grace Sam, I don't sleep" Castiel said and smiled at Sam

"So you decided to bake pie?"

"Yeah, Dean likes p-" Castiel stopped mid sentence.

'Too late' thought Sam. This was getting more and more awkward.

Castiel cut a slice of pie and served it to Sam. Sam was about to ask Castiel to have some pie too but realized he didn't eat anything either. Sam took a bite of it and felt literal explosions in his head. It was like eating heaven itself.

"Oh my God, Cas. This is really good!"

"Thanks Sam."

Just then Dean walked into the kitchen still rubbing his eyes. He yawned and said,

"Hey Sam. Hi Sweetie"

Sam's fork fell to the ground with a loud clank. Yep, it got more awkward. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet Dean's, who now looked pale and wide awake. To Sam, this was all weirdly hilarious somehow. Dean had obviously not realized what he had said until it was too late. The whole world seemed to have stopped still. Castiel slowly slipped another plate of pie on the table attempting to cause a distraction. Sam grabbed another fork and dug into his slice of pie. He felt Dean and Castiel exchange nervous looks. Dean dragged a chair opposite Sam and sat down on it sheepishly, as Castiel lingered in the background. He took a bite off the pie and inhaled sharply. Sam hoped he would not hold back a complement because of what had happened.

"Th- this is…" Dean's voice cracked, "It's good Castiel."

'Wow' thought Sam. Dean had gone from '_Sweety' _to _'Castiel'_ in two, most awkward, minutes. Sam didn't even remember the last time Dean had called Castiel that. It had always been 'Cas', at least for as long as Sam remembered. Sam and Dean ate their breakfast in complete silence after that.

There were a few times after that awkward breakfast when Sam had walked in on them sharing 'moments', which were not necessarily intimate, but they were weird as hell. He had made up his mind now that if they wouldn't tell him, he would let them know that he knew and that he was perfectly okay with it.

The next evening Sam carefully approached the library of the bunker, making sure that he wasn't intruding on another one of Dean's and Castiel's private moments. He held in his hand a large, hard-bound copy of the book _'Exorcisms through the Ages'_. Sam had been captivated by the vast collection of books in the bunker library. He felt like a kid in a candy store every time he walked through the endless rows of huge book shelves.

He set the book down with a thump and skimmed through the pages. He was so captivated by the book that he didn't even notice that Dean had come in a few minutes ago and was now sitting right opposite him. He shuddered when Dean cleared his throat.

"Oh my God, Dean. You scared me."

"Er… Sorry." Dean said looking visibly nervous. He was trying to meet Sam's gaze, but was finding it really hard.

"Is everything okay, Dean?" Sam asked noticing Dean's discomfort.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." Dean said a little too quickly.

Sam gave him a scrutinizing look. Something was off.

Dean cleared his throat again. He was fidgeting in his seat like his pants were on fire. Sam spotted Castiel in the doorway. He suddenly knew what was going on and waiting patiently for Dean to open up.

"Sam, er… there's something that…er…" Dean shot Castiel a nervous look. The angel also seemed nervous but not as much as Dean.

"Yes, Dean?"

"There's something I need to… _we_… need to tell you."

Dean took a deep breath. He looked like he was about to throw up. Sam waited patiently. He appreciated how much courage it was taking Dean to finally admit the truth.

Dean let out a nervous laugh. He was probably trying to find the right words to form a legitimate sentence. He finally looked up directly into Sam's eyes. Sam gave him an encouraging look.

"Sam…er… Cas-Castiel and I, we…we're…" Again he stopped in mid sentence. He probably didn't find the right word. Castiel shuffled nervously in the doorway. Dean was _so close._

Dean inhaled sharply and finally said, "Cas and I, we're _to-together_". He moved his right hand in a slow sweeping motion. He sighed deeply. He looked nervously into his brother's eyes.

Sam leaned back on his chair and exhaled slowly. He was relieved he didn't have to play pretend anymore. And more than anything, he actually felt very, _very_ happy for Dean. He closed the book he was reading, dragged his chair back and stood up. Dean found it hard to read the expression on his brother's face.

Sam couldn't keep his face straight anymore. A smile broke through his lips.

"I was wondering when you'll were going to tell me… That's great, Dean!"

Dean laughed with relief as he stood up and threw his arms around his brother. Dean was not the hugging type, and the fact that he engulfed Sam in a bone crushing hug proved how happy he really was.

"Cas." Sam said, looking at Castiel whose face was now beaming with happiness. "Come in here buddy, group hug." Sam said and wrapped his arm around Castiel and Dean. He was happy for the both of them. He felt elated as he held the two most important people in his life.

"Let's celebrate!" Dean barked as he broke off from the hug.

"Definitely" Sam agreed.

Dean then planted a gentle peck on Castiel's lips and Sam smiled looking at the two of them.

Nope, it wasn't weird anymore.


	5. Falling For You

Falling For You

Castiel was holding Dean from the behind as they flew across the beautiful country side. The wind was blowing through Dean's hair and it was getting a little hard for him to breathe due to the speed at which they were flying. His eyes were tearing up but he didn't want Cas to slow down. This was way too exhilarating to stop. Dean could see literally everything from up here. He devoured the beautiful landscape. Dean looked straight at the Sun and blinked hard as his eyes hurt against the beautiful radiance of the sun. He looked at the eagles that were flying a short distance away. They spread their wings and glided through the sky effortlessly. Dean spread out his arms to mimic the actions of the eagles and felt like he was literally flying on his own. He felt Cas' grip tighten around his stomach.

"This is a bad idea, Cas" Dean had said earlier

"It will be faster, Dean"

"I hate flying, I hope you know that"

But Cas managed to coax him into flying instead of taking the Impala. And now Dean was liking it a lot. He, quite literally, was feeling on top of the world. He was in the arms of the one he loved. This fact made this moment even more special. Dean had always hated flying through aeroplanes, but this was entirely different.

"We should do this more often" Dean yelled over the roaring wind

"What?" Castiel yelled back into Dean's ears.

"We should do this more often" Dean yelled again. He heard Cas' approving laughter.

"I told you so" Cas roared.

After flying steadily for a short distance, he suddenly felt Cas shoot straight up into the sky. They soared right into the endless sky like a spaceship headed for the great beyond. Dean looked around completely confused. He suddenly felt his heartbeat increase. Was there something wrong?

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean yelled again. Cas didn't reply. He just kept flying towards the heavens at breakneck speed. It had become harder for Dean to breathe. He clutched Cas' hands tightly and closed his eyes. His fear of heights was creeping back again.

Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Dean opened his eyes. It was almost as if he was looking at the Earth from space.

"Do you like it, Dean?" Cas whispered into his ear. They didn't need to yell anymore. There was nothing but a deafening silence around them. Dean was too over whelmed to answer. It was so beautiful. He could see all the mountains and vast fields and rivers from up here, but they all seemed so small.

"I like to come here when I want to be alone. Even the birds don't come up here. It's my own slice of heaven" Dean heard Cas say. He turned his head and looked into Cas' eyes. They were so beautiful, they took away all of his fear and all the negative thoughts.

Cas tilted his head forward and planted butterfly kisses on Dean's neck. Dean closed his eyes as he felt his entire body go limp. He hoped Cas' grip on him was strong enough because he had let go completely, focusing only on the heat emitting out of Cas' lips. Dean tilted his head backwards in response to Cas' kisses. He felt the strong urge to turn around and kiss Cas. Cas probably felt it too because he carefully turned Dean around in his arms, Dean holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Dean tried not to look down below during this time. When he was finally face to face with Castiel, he gently pressed his lips against Cas', pleased to feel the heat of the angel's lips on his own. He was oblivious of the fact that he was thousands of miles from the ground because he knew Cas wouldn't let anything happen to him. He smiled as he kissed Cas at the thought of this.

"Do you trust me Dean?" Cas whispered, not opening his eyes.

"Of course Cas. What sort of questi-" Dean was cut off by Cas' kiss. This kiss felt a little different. It wasn't gentle, it was more urgent and passionate. Dean kissed back trying to match Cas' passion while stroking his neck with his thumb.

Suddenly Dean felt the wind rushing through his hair. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was falling. He broke the kiss abruptly to find that both, Cas and he, were now in a free fall. He felt his panic rise again. He started frantically looking around him and he felt his heart beat accelerate. He quizzically looked at the calm expression on Cas' face. Was he doing this on purpose?

"Dean… trust me" Cas whispered.

That was all that was required. Dean drowned in those beautiful blue eyes again. He could see Cas' hair flutter in the wind, and the sky flash by around Cas' face. At once, his inhibitions and fears left him. He didn't care that he was falling towards the Earth at break neck speed. He knew.. he _just _knew… that Cas wouldn't let anything happen to him. And even if he died, he was content to know that he would die in the arms of this beautiful angel. He smiled at Cas and pressed his lips against his once again.

Admittedly it was the best feeling in the world. He drew in a sharp breath as the wind rushed through his hair. He felt like his stomach was flipping over and he tightened his grip around Cas' back. After what felt like a minute, he began to hear the birds of the sky. He knew they were closer to the Earth now. Cas probably realized that too, as he broke the kiss and smiled at him warmly. The speed at which they were falling reduced drastically as Cas spread out his wings again. It was a beautiful sight. The colour of Cas' eyes matched the beautiful blue sky behind him and his enormous black wings spread out like an eagle caused Dean's breath to get caught in his throat. Cas was so awesome and so beautiful, Dean often found himself in awe of this amazing angel.

Cas smiled at him as he hugged Dean tighter against his chest and looked forward as he continued towards their destination again.


End file.
